His Sister
by Katt-Swann
Summary: A long-lost sibling is reunited--- with a member of Luffy's crew! Is this loved one more than meets the eye?
1. Guess Who

I am not Eiichiro Oda and do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them

to play with in my story.

'_Come play with me, Zoro……._

_Come dance, Zoro!..._

_Please?...'_

'_Okay, okay, I'm coming, haha!...'_

'_This is fun!...'_

'_Here, take my hand…………………….'_

'_Like this?...'_

'_Yeah, just like that……………_

_Turn here……………….'_

_The little girl with the green hair loved her brother. She looked just like him, people said. He loved dancing with her. He loved her……. Nothing made the two siblings happier than when they played together…………….._

'_Zoro…….'_

_She stopped moving. Her hands fell away from his. Her figure seemed faint._

'_Ashli, why are you stopping?...'_

_His grin faded away._

'_Ash………………………'_

_The girl looked down._

'_Sis, you okay?...'_

_She turned and began to run away from him._

'_Ashli, no! Don't leave!!...'_

_She didn't stop._

'_Ashli, where are you going?!...'_

_She disappeared……._

'_ASHLIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...'_

Zoro jolted awake. He was drenched in sweat. He hated those dreams…………..

He put his hand across his face. Silently tears rolled down his cheeks……..

He really needed to stop waking up in the middle of the night.

"Ashli………."

It was a terrific day on the high seas for the Strawhat crew. The salt sea breezes ruffled Luffy's hair and tugged viciously at his straw hat. The pirate captain was standing on the deck of the S.S. Going Merry with Zoro, who was leaning over the ship's railing and watching a pod of dolphins that were swimming alongside them. Nami was sitting full length on a lounge chair sunning herself, much to Sanji's pleasure, who was sitting nearby, goggling at the sleeping navigator. Usopp sat on the stairs leading into the ship, polishing and examining his very prized slingshot. Everyone was enjoying themselves on this beautiful day.

But nobody noticed the tiny boat pulling up alongside the ship. Nobody noticed the figure climb onto the deck. Nobody noticed it hide. The day was too perfect, too blissful for anything to go wrong. Zoro never even sensed it. Nobody even imagined, not for one second, that their happiness would be disturbed.

Zoro yawned. He lifted himself off of the railing and walked over to where he usually spent the day. There he lay down and closed his eyes, unaware of what was soon to come.

"Sanji!"

The blonde turned his vision toward Luffy. "Ah-ha?" Back to staring at Nami.

"Sanji, I'm hungry."

"Can't you wait?"

"Noooooo!"

Luffy's Gum-Gum arm stretched out and grabbed Sanji's collar, and a rubbery tight grip it was, too. Sanji made a strange, distorted choking noise.

"Sanji, _luuuunch!_" Luffy whined.

"Okay okay! Let go! Can't breathe!" Luffy loosened his grip enough for Sanji to slip out of his stretched reach. The cook headed toward the stairs leading straight into the galley. He started to walk by Usopp, but then he stopped. "Did you hear that?" Sanji said as he put a cigarette in his mouth. "Hear what?" Usopp said carelessly.

"That scuffling."

"What scuffling?"

"That scuffling noise I heard."

"Just now?"

"Yeah, just now."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Oh well."

No person could have prepared for what happened next. From behind a crate on the deck, something leaped like a cat through the air and landed on Zoro's chest. The swordsman woke with a jerk and threw the figure off, smacking it into the deck. It was definitely a person. Zoro drew one of his swords and held it against the victim's throat while pulling a hood from its head. He gasped and jumped back. It was a girl with long green hair and green eyes; she looked uncannily like Zoro.

"Ha, nice way to greet your sister there,"

These words attracted the attention of the whole crew. No one could believe it.

"Hey there, Zoro," the girl said. "Remember me?"

Zoro's sword clattered to the ground. "Ashli?" he asked faintly.

"Zoro, who is that?" Luffy's voice shook as he spoke.


	2. Declaration of Conspiracy

I don't own nuttin but Ashli.

The Strawhat crew stared at the intruder with shock and wonder. Time seemed to freeze for a moment; the silence was truly golden. But it was quickly broken by the seaweed green-haired first mate, who burst out in thunderous laughter, causing the new girl to crack a wide grin.

"Ashli, it's actually you?!" Zoro almost shouted.

"Yeah, if you can believe it yourself, I'm still having a bit of trouble."

The swordsman laughed again as the girl jumped up from the deck. She put her arm around his shoulders and said, "Y'now Zoro, I didn't think I'd find ya on a pirate ship...I always thought you were more the ship-insurance-salesman type." (sarcastic snort from Zoro)

Their short conversation was suddenely interrupted by a certain annoying voice which was, at the moment, still shaking. "Hello, um, who exactly are you?"

The crew turned to see their strawhat captain hanging onto the side of the ship for dear life.

"Luffy what are you doing over there?" Zoro asked in an unentertained sort of manner.

"I-uh--her sudden appearance scared me--?"

"Luffy, stop borrowing Usopp's dictionary and get back onto the ship," Nami said in a slightly entertained sort of manner.

As Luffy re-boarded the ship, Sanji suddenely seemed to fly out of nowhere, showing the signs of sudden and extreme infatuation.

"What love has befallen me the luck I do not know,

The beauty that stands before me radiant and irresistible!

Oh how the the temptress beckons,

As a moth to a fluorescent light, I am come forth to thee!"

He swooped down in front of Ashli and kneeled on one knee, taking her right hand and lifting it in his own.

"My heart is bursting, oh joy, be mine!!

Only once have I ever known this peril, this wonderful delight;

For the angels or the demons have come to make me long,

Long for the delicate bouquet of pure incredibility standing before me!!!

Allow me to present to you a token of my true love to you..."

And he kissed her hand. Just like that.

"Might you bestow on me the heaven of your name?" He asked her with a flourish.

"Of course, my dear aficionado." She replied with equal radiance. "My name is Ashli Zoro."

"Oh Roronoa Ashli, forever shall I treasure the name---WH----WHAAA-----RORONOA?!?!?!?!?!?!"

WHAM!!!!!!!!

Sanji fell over onto the deck, limp as a rag.

"Zoro," Ashli asked, "Are you going to do this to every man who takes an interest in me?"

A/N: Aficionado is another word for admirer….or crazy obsessed fanboy.


	3. Who Was Kidnapped?

Tyehh...me owns nuttin but mah oc.

A/N: Ehr-herrrm, hallo again. Just thought that before you start chappy t'ree o dis 'ere fanfic, I would just love to thank all of you for your maaaaawvelous YAY! reviews!! and warn you since this ficcy is here rated K+ better known as PG13, I can add a wee bit o' profanity. After all, Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl(I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, that all belongs to Disney. I do not own Disney either. Did you know that Disney doesn't like Pixar anymore? I do not own Pixar.) contained dear William calling Barbossa a bastard bastard BASSTARRD!!!!!!! I can get away wit it too. Enjoy, sweetnesses.

Zoro lowered his fist. "No, just to him. He doesn't deserve a good, clean girl like you."

Ashli looked a bit dissaproving. "Eh, what about a good clean what?"

"Ehr-herrrm."

The source of this strange throat-clearing-like noise was Usopp, who was apparently done playing with his slingshot for the moment.

"Pardon me for being rude, but who exactly are you?"

Zorro smirked and said, "Guys, this is my younger sister Ashli."

Ashli winked at Usopp.

"Oh Ashli, such a beautiful name, Ashli!! If only your brother was not Satan in Green."

As it seemed Sanji was starting to wake up, so Zoro kicked him in the head so he would provide them all peace for a bit longer. Ashli nudged Zoro with her elbow quite hardly.

"And you have been WHERE exactly for HOW long, and Zoro, why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?" Usopp continued his queries with zeal.

Ashli raised her eyebrows a bit and answered, "As for where I've been, that is nothing anyone but myself and the people I encountered during that time need to know, and I'll say I was 10 when I left and I am 17 now, and I'm almost positive that my dear brother here is 19, so I'll let you figure that out on your own.."

Usopp looked appalled. "You _left _at _ten?_"

Ashli looked quite casual as she answered, "No, I was kidnapped."

Usopp's jaw dropped open.

"You were kidnapped?!" said Usopp.

"I was kidnapped." said Ashli.

"She was kidnapped?!" said Nami.

"She was kidnapped." said Zorro.

"You were kidnapped?!" said Luffy.

"She was kidnapped." said Usopp.

"You were kidnapped?" said Nami.

"I was kidnapped." said Ashli.

"She was kidnapped." said Zoro.

"I was kidnapped?!" said Luffy.

"No, _she_ was kidnapped." said Ashli.

"So you were kidnapped, and kidnapped was she?" said Luffy.

"Yes." said Ashli.

"So you're she?" said Luffy.

"No." said Ashli.

"Then who are you?" said Luffy.

"I'm Ashli." said Ashli. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you too!!!" Luffy walked up to Ashli and shook her hand.

"So you were kidnapped?" said Nami.

"I was kidnapped." said Ashli.

"I'll kill that kidnapper!!!" said Sanji.

"I'll kidnap _you._ No, wait, I meant--" said Zorro.

"Hey, you just said you weren't kidnapped!" said Luffy.

"I said I wasn't she." said Ashli.

"Right, so if you were kidnapped and she was kidnapped and you're not she and she's not you, then you're the same person, right?" said Luffy.

"Yes." said Ashli.

"Finally some clarity!" said Luffy.

"Who's hungry?" said Sanji.

"I am!" said everyone.

"To the galley!" said Usopp.

So they all went into the galley, and that's where this chapter ends.

And before you get mad and start flaming for multiple misspellings of Zoro, let me say I did that on purpose to annoy you. Thankkkyou!!!!!!

NOT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Past and Present

It Gets Good

I own nothing except for ze plot o dis story and meh oc.

A/N: Hello again to everyone!! I have returned from hiatus! I welcome you to another thrilling installment of His Sister!!!!! Now, true to this chapter's title, the story starts heating up here...so brace yourself. This chapter is split up into a few parts, sort of like mini chapters, so this one's pretty long!! Mmm-hmm!!! Yup!! nods So curl up in your desk chairs, bring out the tissues and enjoy!!!!! Bring your plushies, bring your mangas, bring those cute little chibi anime keychains you have!!!!!! Don't bring your parents. I highly advise that you don't bring your parents. Oh, and the tissues--you don't really need them. ENJOY my sweetnesses. Oh and BTW I fixed the names.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LUNCH!!!!

As the crew settled down at the meal table, Sanji presented them with a delicious lunch of Chateaubriand (hell knows how he prepared it so quickly) with extra everything for Nami and his newfound love Ashli (Sanji winked at her and got a sharp poke in the rear from Zoro's sword). As the cook took his place at the table, Usopp made a proposition.

"Now, I think the rest of us would prefer it if Ashli and Zoro were to enlighten us on the basis of their situation, and this whole kidnapping thing."

He got a small sound of a agreement out of Nami (it was more of an "Eh,"), but Sanji and Luffy both agreed heartily.

"Allright then, let's get talking then," Ashli said, her brother gave a nod of agreement.

Flashback

7 years ago

Beginning

A small girl sat on the front porch of a house. She had long, green hair and eyes to match. The bottom of her blue dress moved in the wind above her pale legs and very worn and considerably dirty pair of sandals. She looked quite bored, and appeared to be waiting for something. In a few minutes that something came plodding down the road before the house. The girl wore a huge grin as she watched the green haired boy walk toward the house dressed in a dojo uniform. He wore a slight look of dissapointment as he approached. The girl stood when he finally reached the porch.

"Big brother! How'd your sword school go today?" She asked him cheerfully.

He smiled a little and chuckled. "It's not a _sword school_, Ashli. It's a dojo."

"I know that," She replied. "Bet you got beat by a girl again."

Zoro groaned. "Yeah, I did. But you know how Kuina is!"

"Yeah, you're right, at least you have an excuse."

"I didn't say that!" His voice had a hint of danger in it.

"Oh? Didn't you just say though, that you got BEAT BY A GIRL?" Ashli edged backwards as she said this.

"All right, that's it!" Zoro said, and leapt at her.

She quickly sprang out of his reach and dashed into the house, kicking her sandals off as she went. He chased after her. They finally collided in the living room, and the footrace quickly turned into a wrestling match. Ashli got Zoro on his back quickly.

He laughed and said, "Okay, you win this time."

"And I'll win again!" She thundered as she let him up.

He laughed again, pushing himself up. "And how did your dance lesson go today?" He asked.

"Great!" Said Ashli as she did a little twirl. "One girl tripped over her own toes today." She giggled. "Are you ready for _your _dance lesson, brother?"

"Sure," Zoro replied. "Just let me go change."

"Okay!" Ashli chirped, and Zoro went off to his room. The truth was, he really did enjoy learning to dance from his little sister, no matter how stupid that may sound. He had actually got pretty quick because of it. He could dance quite well, really.

3 months later

Ashli Fights

Zoro was walking home from the dojo as he usually did. He was quite eager to get home today. He was almost completely covered in dark, sore bruises. More fighting than usual with Kuina today. Plus, Ashli had said that she had a big surprise for him. He quickened his pace a bit in his eagerness. Little did he know that he was about to get a very big surprise.

After about a minute's worth of jogging, the young Zoro tripped over something and was sent flying. He sprawled on the ground and jerked his head around to see what had perturbed him. Three large men were standing in his wake, one of them brandishing a crude knife made of sharp rock.

One of them chuckled. "Not so tough now without your swords, eh kid?" He reached down and made a cut on Zoro's arm right beneath his elbow. Zoro yelped and clutched the wound. He could feel his own warm blood coming from it. There was quite a bit of it, too. The other two men walked over to him. One kicked him in the side, knocking him against the trunk of a large tree. Zoro's eyes were tightly shut. _Why are they doing this?_ He thought. _What did I do to them?_

Then he opened his eyes.

He immediately recognized the threesome. He had beaten them earlier in the dojo, no doubt embarrasing them.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Zoro said in a shaky tone. "but please don't hurt me!"

"Nah, we ain't gonna hurt ya, little pipsqueak. We're just gonna kill ya." Said the man with the knife.

Zoro continued to hold his wound as blood crept out from between his fingers. He began to shake, thinking, _Oh no, this is it! I'm gonna die! But I can't die yet!!_

As the knife man came closer, Zoro attempted to kick him in the shins, but his foot was caught and he was hoisted into the air. He heard one man laugh. He knew that knife was coming. Finally he felt the cold of the rock press against his throat. The man weilding it was going to say "Bye-bye", but his witty clincher was replaced by a sudden yelp, and he dropped Zoro to the ground, allowing the boy to land on his head. He scrambled up, hearing the sounds of agony erupt from the other two ruffians. When he spun around he saw the threesome collapsed o the ground, each of them clutching their crotches, crying for dear life. In the midst of them stood Ashli, panting slightly. Zoro almost cried out of relief. "Ashli!" He gasped. "What—"

"Big brother, are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" She flew to his side.

"Ashli, you have just saved my life!" Zoro was incredulous. His baby sister had just taken on a group of hulking men—and _survived?_

"Brother!! Your arm!! We have to get you home!!" She pulled him along. He was still speechless.

"Keep holding your cut," she instructed him. "Hold it tight."

"Ashli, how did you defeat them?" He asked, eyes wide.

"It's the surprise I had for you."

"What?!" Zoro could not believe his own ears.

"I created my own technique. You could call it fightish-dancing. Pretty much graceful fighting. I wanted to show you when you got home, but I couldn't wait, so I started out to meet you on the way. It's a good thing I came along, too."

"But now they'll be after you, too!"

"I don't think so," she said. "I have a strong feeling that they'll leave us alone for a long time."

1 week later

Kidnapped

The brother and sister were at the village market, getting groceries for dinner.

"Did Mom say yellow squash?"

"Ugh, I _hate_ squash. Let's get potatoes instead."

"But she said squash."

"Fine. But I'm not eating it."

"You'll have to anyway," Zoro said as he placed a yellow squash in the shopping basket.

The groceries were paid for and the two headed home. The quiet of the long walk was broken by a rustle in the bushes not far away from where they stood.

"Zoro…what was that?" Ashli asked, uneasy.

"I don't know. But I sense danger.."

Before he knew what was heppening, Zoro had been knocked flat on his face. He heard Ashli's terrified scream, and atempted to help, but one blow to his head later and he was out cold.

Zoro woke up 3 hours later in the middle of the road. Ashli was gone.

End Flashback

"And that's really all you need to know, for now." Ashli said with a nod.

Zoro had a slight confused look on his face. "But what I don't understand, Ashli, is why did you wait so long to tell me you were alive?"

Ashli smiled. "Because I wanted to wait until I could give you one of these."

She pulled a tattered, folded-up, yellowish piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. Zoro's mouth fell open as he read the poster.

WANTED, DEAD OR ALIVE: RORONOA ASHLI. REWARD: 15,000,000 BERRIES MARINE.

She smiled as she swept her long green hair over her shoulder.

"I got that about 2 weeks ago. I almost passed out when I saw it, I was so excited!"

Zoro chuckled in a distracted way. "Wow, my sister..has a bounty."

"Lemme see that!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arm across the table, grabbing the poster. After studying it for a moment, he loudly proclaimed, "That is SOOO COOOOLL!!!!!!!"

The poster was passed around the table, and joy for Ashli was expressed.

Ashli frowned slightly when she got it back.

"Yeah, I know its cool and all, but I really do have to get myself off the records."

Usopp frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, having a bounty can put quite a cramp on the situation. Walking freely is hard. Which is why I have to leave in a couple of days to fix things."

Sanji almost started crying. "But HOW can you rip your beauty and grace away from us so quickly?"

"Don't sweat it, I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Good, because I think you would make a nice addition to the crew!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You'd really consider it?"

"Yeah! I mean, you are the first mate's sister, and you did actually get a bounty before him, which means youre talented!"

"Why thank you, mon Capitan, and I shall work hard to prove myself to you!"

The rest of the day Ashli spent in the men's quarters with Zoro catching up on things. That night she was allowed to sleep on the couch in the womens quarters, and that is where we continue.

It was far past midnight. Ashli had waited until Nami had fallen asleep to to her job. As she quietly slipped off the couch and grabbed her bag, she whispered, "So long, until our next meeting"

"Where are you going?"

Nami's voice made Ashlim jump three feet into the air and whirl around.

"Holy—geez, I though you were ASLEEP!"

"I was watching you out of suspicion. Making sure you werent a threat."

"Oh. Well im not. And since I cant stand painful farewells, I'm slipping off in the middle of the night. But I'll be back."

"Okay. See ya."

"Nami?"

"Hn?"

"Tell Zoro I'll see him again soon."

"Sure, sure."

As Ashli silently reached the deck, she saw Sanji leaning against the ship's railing.

"Oy, everybody wants to be awake tonight, eh?" She said to him, making him whirl about in alarm.

"Oh, its just you, Miss Ashli. Where are you going?"

"I have to leave now. But I'll be back in a couple days."

"We wont be here in a couple days. We're going to the Grand Line."

"I guess I'll meet you on the Grand Line, then."

"Miss Ashli?"

"Yes, Sanji?"

"Make sure nothing happends to you out there."

"I will. Ne?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me lower a dinghy?"

"Of course, my love."

As the boat was lowered into the water, Ashli couldn't help herself but smile every time she looked at Sanji. Something about him was just so……(cough)

She climbed into the little dinghy and waved at Sanji as she sailed away.

A/N: OOOOOHH!!!!! A forbidden romance to come, perhaps? Maybe. The next chapter, we will follow Ashli on her newest adventure, and then back to the strawhat crew! R&R!! Love!


End file.
